Cold Sweat
by Amaz.333
Summary: Okay, so- as it happens, I've been hit by the writing fairy or whatever, so I'm currently working on revising and lengthening this story. Once I'm completely done with it, I will replace this whole story with the new version.
1. Nightmares

I was staring down at a dark and raining scene. A group of men who were obviously Nazi were gathered around a devise. Looking over I saw a bald man in a fur coat standing under an umbrella held by some woman.

"Five years of research and construction Grigori. Five years!" Said a man. "The fuehrer doesn't look kindly on failure."

"There will be no failure, general." said the man I assumed was Grigori. "I promised Herr Hitler a miracle." he said, and pushed away the umbrella. "I'll deliver one."

The general walked away and Grigori was handed some type of metal glove with a hose hanging off it. "What I will do tonight can never be undone! I will open a portal…and awaken the Ogdru Jahad: The Seven Gods of Chaos!" he shouted to the soldier's as they powered up the machine that I now understood to act as the portal. "Our enemies will be destroyed! And from the ashes…a new Eden will arise." he finished.

Grigori began to chant things and the glove sent off electrical waves that opened the portal. I was fearful at what I was looking at. After a moment of awed silence an explosion went off and one of the scientists went flying towards the portal. Instead of going through, he stopped short and disintegrated. A pillar fell and crushed the other, American soldiers came running over the hills firing at the Nazi. There was yet another explosion at the portal and things weren't looking good for either party. Grigori was being sucked piece by piece into the portal. It was almost closed and he was snapped in half pulled in.

I sat up straight in my bed, cold sweat. Shaking my head and wiping off my forehead, I reached behind my bed and grabbed my dream journal to write down the most recent nightmare. Once I was finished, I smiled down at what I'd written. I only kept this stupid journal 'cause Abe thought it would be a good idea, and that he would help me later to decipher them.

After putting my journal back I did my hair and got dressed. Today, we were getting an FBI transfer from Quantico. I wasn't necessarily excited about it, usually the FBI guys were pansies, so I was more annoyed then anything else.

I grabbed my blue Samsung: Replenish and my iPod. Abe was swimming around in his watery room when I got to the study. As always, I did my normal thing; practice with my powers. "Any more dreams tonight?" Abe asked, when I was near his tank.

"Yeah." I said, going back to the other side of the room.

"And did you write it down?" he questioned.

"As always." I sighed glaring at him for interrogating me. After a while of practicing I got bored and went to get something to eat. "I'll be back soon." I said when Abe gave me a questioning look- I normally practiced for hours and hours.

On my way back I heard someone call out, "Hello?"

"Turn the pages, please, if you don't mind." Abe's voice sounded. Oh right…I forgot how quick a reader I was…A thud sounded, and I saw a guy at the tank jump back. "Please. The pages."

"These? You're reading these?" he asked, astounded.

Prof. Broom showed up at my side, "Four books at once, every day…" he answered. I walked out and turned the pages for Abe.

"As long as I'm there to turn the pages." I said, leaning against the tank.

"My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom." he greeted.

"Sir, I'm John-" the guy started, while shaking the doc's hand, but Abe cut him.

"Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, '76. T stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade away." _Show off…_ I smirked at the thought.

"How did it-?" he started.

"He." I corrected. John turned his attention to me. "Not 'it.'"

Prof. Broom started walking towards us to stand beside me, "Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber…of St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital, Washington. His name was taken from this inscription…stuck to the side of his tank."

" "Ichtyo Sapiens."" John read. "April 14, 1865." he said confused.

"The day that Abraham Lincoln died." I informed. "Hence, Abe Sapien." I went and grabbed some rotten eggs for Abe and put them in the tube.

John didn't hide his distaste for the smell- he'll get used to it. "Rotten eggs." Prof. explained. "A delicacy. Abe loves them."

"How does he know so much about me?" John asked.

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe. "Unique." That's a word you'll hear frequently around here." Prof. said. "This is Mayj Johnson, my adoptive daughter. She killed her mother when she was born and her father when she was 15 and now, she lives here."

"Sir, where am I, exactly?" John asked, glancing over at me.

"As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription:"

"In the absence of light, darkness prevails." I quoted.

Prof. Broom smiled at me, and then turned back to Myers. "There are things that go bump in the night, Agent Myers. Make no mistake about that. And we are the ones who bump back."

I didn't feel like going with them to introduce Myers to Boyo. After a few moments the alarm went off. "Code Red." I sighed and jogged to my room. I threw on my skinny jeans, my favorite pair of combat boots, a black short sleeved V neck with our insignia on it, and a black dress vest that was actually a bulletproof vest. I ran back to meet up with everyone while buckling my cool stuff belt around my waist.

We were in that damned garbage truck, Boyo staring out the one-way glass window. "Look at them ugly suckers, Blue, MJ. One sheet of glass between them and us." he said.

I smirked and leaned back in my chair waiting to get out of this ugly metal death trap. "Story of my life." Abe said, messing with his aqua neck thing.

"Outside. I could be outside." Boyo groaned, going to grabbed for The Samaritan.

"You mean, outside with her." I corrected.

"Don't get psychic with me, chica." Boyo said over his shoulder.

I smirked at him, "Nothing psychic about it, you're easy. Besides- you know it doesn't work that way for me."

"How am I gonna get a girl? I drive around in a garbage truck."

"Liz left us, Red. Take the hint." Abe said.

"We don't take hints." Boyo countered.

"Okay, guys, let's sync up our locators." we turned them on. Abe's was blue, Boyo's was Red, mine changed colors, 'cause I liked it that way. "Seal the doors. Red, Blue and Multi are coming in." Clay said into his walky-talky.

"1900 hours, an alarm was tripped. A large entity, type 5, reported. Very aggressive." we were being briefed at the moment. "Six guards dead."

"I thought we checked this place. Fakes and reproductions." Boyo said accusingly.

"Apparently, not everything was fake." came the Doc's voice.

We bowed our heads in greeting, "Father."

"The entity is still in there. Video surveillance shows a 16th-century statue was destroyed. St. Dionysius the Areopagite."

"Who wards off demons." I mumbled.

"Exactly. The statue, however, was hollow."

"A reliquary." Boyo said, turning to his father.

"A prison." I corrected. "The Vatican deemed its occupant dangerous enough to include it on The List of Avignon, of which, by the way, we hold a copy." I exclaimed.

"Perfect job for these babies." Boyo stated, admiring his large bullets. "MJ made 'em." he told Myers. "Holy water, clove leaf, silver shavings, white oak. The works."

"Oh!" Abe gave a start, removing his hand from the door. "Behind this door, a dark entity. Evil, ancient and hungry."

"Oh, well. Let me go in and say hi." Boyo said. "If it's hungry, Mayj, you shouldn't go- remember the vampire last month." I grimaced and rubbed my arm, _Yeah, I remember the vampire last month._

"_Alright, but I'll know if you need back up so you might as well call me when things get out of hand." I said, staring him down._

"_No one's going with him?" Myers asked, while Abe and I were looking through the books._

"_Mm, no. He likes it that way." Abe commented as if it weren't anything._

"_The whole "lonely hero" thing." I shrugged._

"_Most of the time Mayj goes with him, though. Incase he needs to get out of somewhere quick." Abe explained. _

_I was reading a small tan book when I found something. "Boyo, I think I found something. This entity's name is Sammael, the desolate one. Son of Nergal, brother of-blah, blah, blah." _

"_Red, you need to hear the rest of the information." Abe told him, after he apparently killed Sammael._

"_Nah, he's taken care of."_

"_No, listen to this." Abe countered._

_I sighed and went back to reading. "Sammael, the desolate one, lord of the shadows…son of Nergal, hound of resurrection.." I said the last part like he was an idiot._

"_See…I don't like that." he replied._

"_What? Hound of resurrection?" I smirked. "Harbinger of pestilence. Seed of destruct-"_

"_Cut to the end will ya. How do I kill it?" he cut me off._

"_Hmm, doesn't say." I told him, as if it were an every day thing._

_A few seconds past and suddenly there was a loud thud against the door, Boyo just got thrown into it. "I'll go…" I sighed when everyone crouched down at the shock. I grabbed a few extra bullets and a spare gun. _

"_Go to the front . Let's go! Move!"_

"_I'm going around the back." I told Doc._

_I hadn't realized how John had followed me until I was outside. "What are you doing?" I shouted, when I turned to Myers. _

"_Coming to help." he said._

"_Ah!" I turned and saw some gross thing attached to Boyo's arm. I drew my gun and fired. Myers kept firing. _

"_Eh, that thing. That thing." he was shaking when he saw, and he moved closer to Hellboy._

"_What do you think you're doing?" he asked._

"_What?" _

"_What do you think you're doing!" he repeated._

"_Helping you. I-"_

_Boyo fell against a dumpster. "Nobody helps me! No one but Mayj!" he shouted._

"_Good to know my position is exclusive." I sighed, looking around the dumpster. _

"_You wanna help, here. Load this." he said, handing him the gun. "It's a tracking bullet. Crack the pin."_

_When Boyo took his gun back I saw a gross tentacle thing. "Whoa, Boyo, what's that on your arm?" I asked, disgusted._

"_Oh crap." he said, looking at it. Sammael's tongue burst through the metal of the dumpster._

"_What is that thing?" Myers asked, as if he just shit himself._

"_Let me go ask." Boyo said, handing him the icky stuff that was on his arm. He flipped out and threw it on the ground. I followed Hellboy._

"_Maybe I should shoot, I have better aim than you." I said, taking the gun. _

"_Go for it." BAM! And Sammael flew off the wall. Boyo and I ran after it. _


	2. Lucky That Way

Two men were freaking out, and when they turned they were met with a giant red ape. Hellboy jumped up onto the truck, not wasting his time with going around. As I passed, I hit both of them in the head, knocking out their memory of seeing Sammael and Hellboy, and continued around the truck.

Getting my blood sucked out of me was worth it, I got the chance to absorb that vampire's power of swiping peoples memories.

I didn't have enough time to swipe all the memories of every civilian at the Halloween festival, and I could hear Myers behind me. Myers ran after Boyo into the traffic but got clipped by a van. Hellboy ran out in front of him when a truck was coming straight at John. He held out his hand to signal for the guy to stop but he didn't.

Red punched down the hood of the car so hard that it flipped over them. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." he answered unsteadily.

"Mayj do you think you can get him out of here?" I held my breath at the request, I wasn't comfortable enough to use that other side of my ability.

"No, I don't think I can." I sighed. "I'm going with you anyway, you'll need my help." I said stubbornly.

Hellboy sighed, "Stay here." he said to John.

We followed Sammael into the subway. "Waitin' for us, chunk-face?" Sam turned around to face the train, and then ran towards it. "What the-?" We ran after him. I was on first. I ran after him as he went through the crowd of people. With each person I passed, I tapped their heads and swiped the memory of Sammael.

I jumped off after Sam, and saw that Hellboy wasn't anywhere to be found. "Shit." I groaned. He stared at me for awhile, and than I heard a voice.

"He cannot be saved." I knew it wasn't coming from Sammael, it was coming from someone else. "His destiny awaits." I turned around to see nothing there, and when I turned back Sammael was gone.

"Ouch." Hellboy's voice sounded. After Sammael jumped out of nowhere, Hellboy shocked him and he was burnt.

Hellboy spoke to Myers

I didn't go with Boyo to see Liz. It hurt me when she left…she'd promised she wouldn't leave me like all the other people who said they cared did.

I was back with Abe at the museum, and was helping him look through clues. Tom Manning was there, talking with Pap. I really hated that Asshole. "Hey, fish stick! Don't touch anything." he shouted at Abe when he picked up something. I glared at the guy and he was slightly startled.

"I need to touch it to see." Abe explained.

"See what?" Tom asked.

"Past, future." I informed. "Whatever this object holds."

"Is she serious?" Tom asked Pap.

"Very." I glared.

"Don't worry about fingerprints. Never had any." Abe said, somewhat joking. He suddenly gasped. "Professor, they were here."

"Who was here? Nixon? Houdini?" Manning asked like the asshole he is. "Jimmy Hoffa? Who?"

"Do you know what Jigoku o shatto means?" I asked

He looked at me like I had three heads. "No."

"It means shut the hell up." I snapped.

"Show me Abe. Show me what happened here." Prof. said when he reached us.

When they finally came out of the vision Prof. was unsteady. "I'm alright." he said, when Abe tried to help him. Abe accidentally laid his ungloved hand on the Prof.'s chest.

"Professor…you are very sick."

Prof. looked at me and Abe, "I don't want Hellboy to know." after a moment, Prof. took a breath, "Sixty years ago, they tried to destroy the world. They're back. In my lifetime, they're back…to finish the job."

"You were burned by some organic acid." Abe said, as he was looking at Hellboy's wound.

"Hm, I'm lucky that way." he replied. I smirked at the comment.

"I worry about you." Prof. said.

"Me?"

"Well…I won't be around forever, you know." he explained, hinting at what was true. I clenched my fist and wiped my face.

"Damn!" Boyo shouted, Abe looked up. "Could you please be a little careful?" he asked a bit snippy.

"Big baby." Abe said.

I walked over to Myers who was staring at the gross thing that had been on Boyo's arm. "How long was it latched onto you?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. About five second."

"Professor, look."

"Is it bad?"

"Touched you five seconds, laid three eggs." Abe said.

"Didn't even buy me a drink." Boyo commented, I stifled a laugh at that.

"The stinger detaches itself from the tongue and injects the eggs. They are very sensitive to heat and light. They need a humid, dark environment to breed." Abe explained.

"Did you ever lose track of him?" Myers asked us.

Boyo sighed. "Well, let's see…There was that moment when I had the train on top of my head." he said sarcastically.

"We can't risk it." Prof. said. "Tomorrow you'll go back to the tracks with a group of agents. Search the whole place top to bottom. Find those eggs and destroy them." Prof. ordered.


	3. Awkward Moments

I was practicing materializing through walls. If I didn't do it right, I could get stuck (which was actually a pretty funny sight). I ended up in the metal room with the one computer in it, and I found Agent Myers looking up Liz. "Elizabeth Sherman." he read aloud.

"_I don't like the term "fire starter. I just don't. And "pyrokiness" sounds like psychosis or something. I don't know. Maybe that's right. Not being able to let go. It's scary. I black out after each episode. Sometimes for hours. You hear about so and so…who just lost control and just exploded. Well, they're lucky it isn't true. With me, it is."_

"John Myers." I said. He jumped up and turned to me.

"Oh, hey Mayj." he greeted.

The smile on his face fell when he saw the angry look I had. "If you bring her back here, not only will I hit her, you'll be a dead man." I growled, closing out of the files he was in, and turning off the computer.

"Abe said you two were friends, though." he gulped. "And he and Hellboy miss her, why don't you?" he asked while I was walking to the door.

I sighed, "You have food to take to Hellboy."

"How many buildings does she have to burn down? She belongs here." Boyo said to Prof.. I was standing off to the side, playing with one of the many cats that surrounded Hellboy.

"That's not what she feels." I sighed. "She may never feel it. It's her choice."

"Uh, Professor, the girl you're-" his voice was drowned out as Hellboy started filing his horns. He raised his voice so he could be heard, "Professor, that girl you're talking about…"

Boyo stopped filing, "Hey, Boy Scout…think twice." he threatened.

"No, listen, I read her file."

"Pfft, "Read her file."" Boyo mocked.

"She blames herself…for that explosion in Pittsburgh. Look, I think I can help. I could talk to her. I think I could bring her back." Simultaneously, Boyo stopped filing and I slammed my fist down on the counter.

"Just what was it that landed you this job pushing "pamcakes," huh?" Hellboy snapped. "What was it? Punctuality? The way you part your hair? What is you area of expertise?" Boyo pushed.

**Myers:**

"He doesn't want me with him. And Mayj doesn't like me much either. I know that much."

"You're doing fine." Prof. Broom insisted.

"No, I'm not." I sighed, "Look, he respects Clay, not me. I'm really sorry, okay? But, I'm not your guy." I began to walk away when Prof. Broom said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm dying, Agent Myers. Like any father, I worry about him." I turned to look at him. "In medieval stories, there is often a young knight…who is inexperienced…but pure of heart."

"Come on. Look, I am not pure of heart." I denied, but Abe threw up his hand.

"Yes, you are."

"Rasputin is back for him." Prof. continued. "What I ask of you…is to have the courage to stand by him when I am gone. He was born a demon. Can't change that. But you will help him…in essence…to become a man.

**Mayj:**

I was in my room, blasting music from my speakers and doodling. I was still pissed about the fact that Myers had requested to try and get Liz back. Honestly, I know I'm being selfish…but sometimes…most of the time, my anger gets the best of me, and she _really_ hurt me, and _really_ pissed me off.

Abe and Boyo were off searching the tunnels, I didn't go 'cause I really didn't feel like it. I was too busy doing nothing. Besides, there were bugs down below the subway, icky. Just thinking about it gave me a bad feeling. _Wait…this feeling isn't from the bugs. _I channeled my focus to the tunnels, then to Hellboy. He was running after someone. I turned my attention to Abe. He was in trouble. I jumped up and focused everything on him. "Come on!" I squeezed my eyes shut and felt something warm run down from my nose.

Next thing I know, I'm plunged into cold water. I opened my eyes just in time to see Abe swim past me, and a hellhound after him, which neither even noticed me. I jumped on the hellhounds back, and stabbed a dagger through his skin to stay on. When it realized I was there, it slammed me into countless surfaces, trying to shake me off while still chasing Abe.

Abe swam into a little space it couldn't reach him, and it bucked suddenly, causing me to fly off. I bumped into Abe, and waved at him. He relaxed slightly when the thing swam off, but there was another. It shot out it's tongue, trying to reach us, but we inched away. Once it saw that trying to get us was pointless, they both swam away.

I went to get closer to Abe, to try and see his wound, but my lung's got tight, I was running out of air, and I wouldn't be able to do anything without it. Everything started getting blurry, and I realized how stupid I'd been for coming here.

Abe's arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him after he flipped a switch to let the others know he needed help. Remember, Abe is a fish boy, he doesn't have normal human lips, he has fish lips. He pressed his fish lips to mine and breathed air into my mouth (You know 'cause gills filter the water to get air(just how it works)). I happily accepted the breath, and he continued to help me breath when I needed it.

There was no romantic attraction between Abe and I. None. He was like my brother, and I was like his sister. Abe was simply helping me stay alive and conscious.

To return the favor, and since I had air now, I healed Abe's wound (another ability I'd acquired awhile ago). Abe read my thoughts of trying to get him out of here, so he nodded his head. _I'm gonna need as much air to focus as possible, though. He nodded again, and brought our lips back together to breath into me. _

_In all honesty, I'd never actually been kissed, and if what Abe and I were doing was to be counted as I kiss, he would be my first._


	4. I call him son

Abe was being checked on just to make sure everything was still okay, and I was towel drying my hair. Tom Manning was there, lighting his cigar. "He'll make it." he said, Boyo looked over at him. "Not everyone was so lucky. We had, uh, two agents die today. Clay probably won't survive the night."

"Not now, Manning, please." Boyo said, after glancing at me. Clay was like an uncle to me. You know, that uncle that gives you the cool stuff at Christmas when your parents got you socks, or a dictionary. So with Manning being his fucktard self, I wasn't happy.

"My problem with you two: You're reckless. These men trusted you to lead them as a team. Where were you?" he asked. I stood up, walking towards him, and so was Hellboy.

"I knew those men better than you did."

"Oh, I see. That makes it all right, then."

"No, it doesn't make it all right. But I stopped that thing, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. It's what you do. It's why we need you. You have an insight. You know monsters." he smirked.

I took another step towards him, "What are you trying to say?"

"This whole thing is a farce. Because in the end…" he said, while walking up to us. "…after you've killed, after you've captured every freak out there…there's still one left. You." and he walked away.

Hellboy nodded, and grabbed my hand when I tried to go at him. "Hey, uh, Manning. I wish I could be more gracious, but…" he was saying while walking up to Manning again. He picked up an air tank and threw it through the window.

Manning got up and stumbled through it. I followed him, murder in my eyes. "I want that thing locked up, starting now. Right now! Do you-? N-now! You hear me!" he shouted, trying to walk away from me as fast as possible.

"Liz?" Hellboy asked, I turned to see her grabbing her bag and walking away. "Liz!" he was happy to see her. "You did it, buddy. You did it!" he said, congratulating Myers. Everyone started to walk away, and soon so did John. "Myers? Pap?"

I was hanging out with Abe, trying to avoid Liz and Myers, but if I were to meet them…ugh. "You know you can't avoid them forever." Abe said, floating in his tank.

Sighing, I replied, "I know, but I can avoid them for a few hours, try and get my head together."

"I know what happened hurt you and Red the most. Red, because he loves her, you, because she broke her promise." Abe tried. I shook my head, sighing more.

Professor Broom. I was looking over Professor Broom. He was at his desk looking over something "Rasputin's Mausoleum." he mused. And then he came down- Kroenan. "I see the puppet, but where is the puppeteer?"

"Very good, Professor Broom." came the voice from the subway. It was Grigori, from my other dream.

Prof. turned to look at him, "It was you. The scraps of paper…Liz's sudden relapse and return."

"Bread crumbs on the trail." Grigori stated. "Like in a fable. They both distract him…and guide him exactly where I need him." he informed.

"Moscow." Prof. said.

"His destiny." Grigori whispered. "And the last clue…will be left by the late Professor Broom. You raised the child. Nurtured him. So in return…I will permit you…a brief, brief glimpse of the future." I latched myself onto the doctors mind(something I learned how to do a while ago), so I could go with him. The city was in ashes, the sky was like fire and there were tentacles coming form the it. "He will open the portal…and bring about the end of the world. If only you had had him destroyed 60 years ago…none of this would have come to pass." I was staring at a future Hellboy, his horns were long and sharp, the carvings on his big hand were shining with an internal flame and atop his head was a crown aflame. "But then, how could you have known? Your God chooses to remain silent. Mine lives within me." Grigori said, taking his hand away from the Prof. bringing him back to the present.

I stared down at the scene again, Kroenan was behind Pap. "Every time I died and crossed over…a little more of the master…came back with me. He disclosed to me the child's true name. Would you like to know it?"

"I know what to call him. I call him…Son." Prof. breathed. He placed his rosary on the book. "I'm ready." he sighed.

Grigori laid his hand on Prof.'s, "It'll be quick." he informed, walking away. I watched as Kroenan ran his baton sword through Prof.'s neck, killing him instantly. And right as it went all the way though, I sat up straight, the sweat running down my body was freezing.

I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room to the study. When I arrived, he was on the floor, Kroenan and Grigori were gone. I fell to my knees beside him crying, and screaming. I tried with all my might to force my life into him, the thought of; _If I can take, I should be able to give…_ running through my mind. When it didn't work, I held him to me, crying into his shoulder, screaming, not caring that his blood was covering the front of my shirt.

I didn't care what the detectives said, I refused to move. I'd finally stopped crying, but still held him close to me, staring off at the floor, not thinking at all.

Hellboy came running in and stopped short when he saw us. He fell to his knees and took both father and I in his arms, and he cried.

Hellboy was standing on the roof of the canopy as the hearse drove away, me sitting at his feet, my legs dangling off the side. Hellboy clutched fathers rosary in his gloved hand. I felt that it was only right that he should have it, so I stole it from evidence to give it to him.

Liz was talking with Abe, not aware that I was there. She'd asked if she should stay with Hellboy, and Abe was using his rubrics cube to tell her what she should do. "But, I do know this much. If there's trouble…all us freaks have is each other. And I'm stuck here. So…take care of the big monkey for me, will you." Abe pressed his hand against the glass, "And Mayj, too."

**Myers:**

"Volokolamsk Fields, 50 miles from Moscow, there's where we're going. Sebastian Plackba, number 16. That's the only clue we have." Manning informed. "We've collected and destroyed thousands of eggs…but we have no trace of this Sammael or this Rasputin character. We leave as soon as we get clearance and equipment. Hellboy's coming. I'm not pleased about that, but I'll be in charge this time. We either wrap this up or I'm closing this freak show for good."

I walked out of the conference room when I saw Liz walking down the hall, heading to the study. But she didn't notice me.

**Mayj:**

"**One falls, two shall arise. Sammael. We'll have to nail them all at once, and the eggs." I said, placing the page down.**

"**And when we do, no mumbo jumbo." Manning said, "Double-core Vulcan-65 grenades." he said, placing them down on the crate we were using as a table. "We've installed a handy little timer. You set it, you walk away. Cable pulls the safety pins. Kaboom. Easy to clean, easy to use." I sighed, he was already getting on my nerves. **


	5. Can we go home now?

We were in a cemetery. "Forget it. We're never gonna find Rasputin's mausoleum." Manning said. "Now, what we do here is we make up a grid. We go in by quadrants. Maybe satellite photography."

"Let me ask for directions." Boyo said, making Manning shut up.

"What'd he say?"

"This is ridiculous." Manning said as we waited for Red to come back. "I run this show, not him."

I turned to him, rolling my eyes. "What's the matter, compensating for something?" I asked, smirking at him.

He glared at me and then continued on, "This guy's nothing but trouble. Nothing. Anybody got a PowerBar?"

"Hey, there he is." Myers called, stuttering slightly.

"Sixty feet further, comrades." he called. "And three rows in."

I laughed slightly, "What the hell is that on his back?" Manning asked, disgusted.

"This here is Ivan Klimentovich." he introduced. "Say 'hi,' Ivan." he said to the dead guy sarcastically.

"Ivan says there's a whole network of tunnels down here. Goes on for miles. Stay close, everybody." Boyo said as we entered the mausoleum.

"You better be right about this." Manning threatened.

"We'll be alright as long as we don't separate." right after he said that, walls came up from the floors and separated us. I was with Hellboy and Manning. He told Liz to turn on the locators, and after they were done talking we went through a door.

"Ask your buddy how far this thing goes." Manning called looking over the bridge that we'd come up on. I leaned against the railing and looked over the side. When I stood back up straight it came off and fell.

"How you doing up there, Ivan?" Boyo asked. He turned to the other guy who was with us, "Would you mind holding this guy for a while? He is so negative."

Once Ivan was passed over, the door behind us closed. "Hey!" Manning shouted, trying to stop it. "What the hell is that?" he asked, when we heard loud noises from far off.

Everything started to shake as gears began to turn, "Something big….Lime, come with me."

"Right." Lime replied, following.

"No, no, no. Stay put!" Hellboy kept walking and Manning followed him. "Stop! You listen to me." he said, when Boyo finally did. "Listen to me!" he shouted, and Boyo turned to face him. "I'm in charge. We're gonna go back. You can take that door apart."

"Whatever it is, it's coming for us. Now, we gotta move forward! Lime! Let's go." Hellboy countered.

"Stay put!" Manning shouted. "And you ! I am not afraid of you! I'm in charge! We go back!" just as he said that, I giant hammer came out of nowhere and knocked a section of the bridge away, taking Lime and Ivan with it. I jumped back and narrowly missed it.

Manning and Hellboy looked down. The door behind them began to close. My eyes widened and I dematerialized. Hellboy noticed the door and grabbed Manning, throwing him under. I missed the rest of what happened because I'd already gotten through to the other side, and rematerialized.

"Sorry, about your friend, Mayj." Manning said, when they stood up.

"Right here." I said, raising my hand, he stared at me shocked.

"But you were on the other side-"

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Music." Manning answered.

"Shh." Hellboy told us. He drew his gun, and we walked forward through a hall of spikes. Me being so small, it didn't bother me much, turn sideways and I was set.

As we walked, Manning suddenly called out, "Ouch." we looked back at him like he just fucked up big time. Hellboy turned off the record player and looked around. "Hey…" Manning called. We looked over, "It really went deep." we rolled our eyes and shook our heads. "Hey! Hey, what's wrong with you!" Manning suddenly shouted. I turned around and saw Kroenan. Hellboy caught his blade before he could hit Manning again and he went after Boyo. Finally he cut his face. He crossed his blades like a shield, and Boyo grabbed them, pulling him forward and punch him repeatedly in the mask.

"You killed my father." he said between the punches. "Your ass is mine!" he said, and than threw his fist at him again, letting him fly.

"Mine too, please." I said, drawing my baton swords as well. Kroenan started laughing. "What are you laughing at, you Nazi son of a-?" I started, but the floor beneath Hellboy and Manning opened. Manning crawled out and Kroenan got up, ready to cut the rope that was keeping Hellboy from being impaled.

Manning threw a gear at his head like a Frisbee and distracted him long enough for me to materialize beside him. We started fighting each other after my first hit to his shoulder. We were just about equal in skill. I turned my back to the fire place, and kept pushing him backwards. Soon enough Hellboy threw the rope around his neck and used him as a way to get up. And then I kicked his sandbag ass into the hole. Hellboy got a giant gear and dropped it on him. "That's all for you, pinhead." he said.

Hellboy and Manning were having a heart to heart so I blocked them out.

Hellboy and I were walking and we heard Myers and Liz talking. "I'll go." I said, and went through the floor. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Whoa! How did you-?"

"That's her power." Liz informed. "Materializing and Dematerializing." I nodded and we walked the rest of the way. We came up to a cavern filled with Hellhounds and their eggs. "Oh, my God."

"Let's back out real slow." Myers said.

"Too late." I sighed when they turned to us, and a door came closing us in.

"Myers, ready your grenades." said the guy who was with us.

"Marco. Marco. Marco." Liz said to Boyo. "Get you big, red butt over here." The guy in front of us got taken by a hellhound right after his grenade timer dinged.

Just as a hound was jumping for us, Hellboy cam bursting through the ceiling, crushing it, and he fought the rest. But, he was losing. Liz tried to run after him. "Liz no!"

"There gonna kill him! Do something!"

"Do what? What do you want me to do?" Myers asked.

"Hit me!" she barked.

"What?" I asked. She was gonna do it.

"Hit. Me." she said slowly. "Now!" she cried. And he did. Her hands came aflame. "You should be running." she said to John. And…he did. She turned to me and I shook my head.

"I promised I wouldn't leave, and unlike you I keep my promises." I said stubbornly, taking her arm and helping her control her fire and igniting some of my own (I absorbed her power too, one of the first I ever did). Unlike Liz, I didn't black out after doing that, but I did get weak…very weak.

I'd been chained to a wall. Myers was near the blond bitch who was destroying the grenade timer, Liz was on an alter with only a blanket to cover her, and Hellboy was chained to the ground.

"And I looked…and beheld and angel. And in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit." Grigori read, and he turned to face Hellboy. "These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk." he said. "And now, the door. Sent by the Ogdru Jahad…" he gestured to the white thing in the room. "…so that they might at long last enter our world."

"You are the key, the right hand of doom." Elsa said. "Your stone hand. What did you think it was made for? Open the locks."

"Don't do it, Red! Don't do it!" Myers yelled. Elsa took the sledge hammer she had and hit him across the face.

"Silence." she ordered. "Imagine it. An Eden…for you and her."

"No."

"No?" Grigori asked. "In exchange for her soul, then? Open the door."

"No." Hellboy still refused.

"As you wish." Grigori said, leaning over Liz.

"No!" Hellboy called. "No! No! No! No! No!" he kept repeating, as Grigori sucked out her soul.

"Her soul awaits you on the other side. If you want her back…open the door to claim her." Hellboy tried again to get out of his restraints and attack Grigori but was stopped short. "Your true name is inscribed around the locks that hold you. You cannot break them…no matter how strong you are."

"The eclipse has begun." Elsa informed.

"Your true name…say it!" he shouted. "Become the key…" he said, taking the rosary.

"For her…" he said. I wasn't shocked…

"Anung un Rama." Grigori told him. "Repeat it."

"Anung un Rama." and his binds broke. The carvings on his stone hand lit up with an internal flame and his horns grew out long and sharp as he stood tall, the crown of fire appearing atop his head. He walked over to the stone slab, looking at Liz.

"A blood sacrifice, is needed, for you to do this." Grigori explained, and Elsa came over with a knife.

"This will only hurt a lot." she smirked, pushing the blade deep into the left side of my chest. I cried out in pain and tried to pull back, but it was useless. She caught my blood in a weird looking bowl and then took it over to Hellboy.

"Drink." Grigori said. After grimacing at it for a moment, he finally drank from the bowl. Once he was done, he stuck his stone hand into the key hole. The blood kept seeping out of my wound. "Open the final lock." Grigori commanded, and Boyo went to put his hand in the other hole

"Remember who you are!" Myers suddenly shouted. I looked over to see him clutching the rosary in his bloody fist. When Hellboy turned to him, Myers tossed the rosary, and he caught it.

"Believe me, I have lived long enough to know…not a tear will be shed for this world!" Grigori shouted.

"You have a choice." Myers said, after getting me out of my chains. "Your father gave you that."

"No, you don't!" Grigori lied. "Open it! Do it!"

I got up and walked over to Hellboy slowly, holding my wound to try and stop the bleeding. When he hesitated, I laid my hand on his arm. "Hey, Boyo…Fishy is waiting for us back home." I smiled. Right after I said that, Hellboy grabbed his horns and ripped them off which closed the door.

"No…no. What have you done?" Grigori asked, appalled.

Hellboy ran one of his horns through Grigori and replied, "I chose." He went and took Liz, and I leaned on Myers.

"You will never fulfill your destiny." As if Hellboy cared. "You will never understand the power inside you."

"I'll just have to find a way to live with that." He said, still as sarcastic as ever.

"Child. Look what you've done." Grigori said. I looked over my shoulder, "You've killed me…" things were crawling around under his skin. "…an insignificant man. But you have brought forth…a god."

"Myers, let's go." I said, when that thing burst out of his stomach.

"I took a grenade belt." Myers informed, as Liz and I were placed on the ground. "The damn thing's broken."

"Keep them safe, will you?" Boyo asked after a moment. "Whatever happens, don't leave them alone."

"I won't." Myers agreed.

"You're okay, Myers." Hellboy said.

I grabbed Hellboy's arm before he could leave. "Show him what true hell is, you big red ape." I smirked.

That tentacle was huge! After awhile there was a huge explosion and Hellboy came walking back. "She's got no pulse, and she's not breathing." Myers said, when he saw him.

Hellboy took her face in his hand, and whispered into her ear. "Liz? I was so foolish." I didn't want to listen to what he had to say, it would be cruel of me. When he was done she woke up.

"Red…" she whispered taking him in her arms as she they stood. "In the dark…I heard your voice. What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, "Hey…you on the other side…let her go. Because for-For her I'll cross over. And then you'll be sorry." I chuckled as they started making out and got surrounded by fire. Myers must be feeling pretty awkward right now.

"Can we go home now?" I called.


End file.
